Frozen in Time
by LuckyLink7
Summary: Jack Frost travels back in time and meets the snow queen of Arendelle. He could've brushed up on his timing, though.
1. Chapter 1

**I didn't enjoy Rise of the Guardians nearly as much as I enjoyed Frozen. Nevertheless, the idea of Elsa and Jack Frost as a pairing was really attractive to me. So, here it is – this chapter is super short because it's kind of a tester thing for myself, to see how the story feels and stuff.**

**Also, I was actually planning on writing this in third person. I'm not sure what's going on anymore…**

**oOo**

It all started with the globe.

You know, that globe of North's. It helped a lot with when we were saving children's dreams and all that, once upon a time.

It was a really long time ago.

Like, a _really_ long time ago.

As in 200 years or something, I lose count.

In case you haven't worked it out already, I'm pretty immortal. I don't die. That might sound cool at first, or maybe daunting – probably both – but in reality, it just gets really boring. My fellow guardians are great and all, but I've always felt this missing piece inside of me. As if there's something _more_. Plus, and I don't know if I mentioned this, life gets pretty boring when you've pretty much experienced all you need to experience.

Oops, did I say that? I meant to say – _almost_ all.

Yeah.

There's one thing that I've yet to experience, and that's romance. But I said it all started with the globe, and you can be assured I mean I found my romance.

Yeah, I think I digressed a bit there. Back onto topic.

North failed to explain one feature of the globe: you can manipulate time itself. Maybe he felt it wasn't that much worth mentioning, but I'm pretty sure he just liked to pretend he actually delivered like four billion presents in one night or something.

He probably should've told us, though. I mean, I almost died. (Long story. Getting there.)

Then again, that might mean I would never have met Elsa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews, favourites, etc.! One thing you should know about me is that my chapters tend to be on the short side, and I still don't really get what's happening with the narrative point of view in this story. Enjoy!**

oOo

Elsa wasn't having the best of days.

She was completely being pressured into marrying, so she could have a heir or whatever. She _did_ know she ought to marry sometime soon, just in case something was to happen to her and/or Anna, but – _marrying?!_ Elsa really wasn't the marrying type, that she was certain of. She would probably freeze up on a first date, literally.

See, the Queen of Arendelle had a problem. Everyone thinks their problems are pretty big, and pretty much more important than other people's problems, who also think theirs take the cake, but Elsa's problem was kind of universally agreed to be a big deal.

Everything she touched turned to ice.

Sure, she had learned to control the magic so it wasn't as dangerous as it used to be, but it was still pretty debilitating when it came to everyday life. How was she meant to find a husband when she turned everything into _ice?!_

She could just see it.

"Oh, hey honey, do you mind wet meat for dinner? I was just going to visit the kitchens, but…"

"Oh, you want to hold hands? I forgot my gloves, but it's no big deal – oops, guess not. I'll get our hands thawed apart in a sec."

Elsa shuddered. No, she couldn't get married.

"My lady?"

The Queen spun from her full-length mirror, pulling on her gloves in a slightly guilty sort of way. She still hated having the kingdom's people see her using her powers. Not everyone liked it – there were always whispers of sorcery and black magic hanging about.

"Hmm, yes? Greta!" Elsa edged a bit to the right to better hide the mirror, from which frost was rapidly fading. "What is it?"

"We need you to be there for the start of the ceremony, my lady," said her lady-in-waiting.

Elsa had had her doubts about Greta at first. For one thing, she was far too soft-spoken; Elsa could barely hear what was she was saying. This had resulted in more than one accidental shipment of mice rather than ice.

However, this didn't mean the girl didn't have spirit. She was sprightly and loyal as a dog, and got into all sorts of mischief with Anna.

Greta was also so young. The same age as Anna herself, the two had been almost inseparable since she had appeared at the castle gates a year ago.

"The ceremony?" repeated Elsa, trying not to look blank.

"Um, An – the Princess of Arendelle's wedding, my lady."

Oh, yeah. Elsa wasn't having the best of days because of the whole marriage thing. But she was also pretty strung up because her baby sister was getting married today. Anna, married!

It was pretty unbelievable. At least Elsa knew this guy; she had even given him the honoured title of some job she had created off the top of her head some time last year. She was kind of proud of that one, actually.

"When is it?" she asked, wishing she hadn't suppressed the thought of her sister's marriage quite so effectively.

"Err, in an hour, my – ahh!"

The ground under Elsa's feet suddenly paled, the briefest of warnings before ice shot out in all directions across the tiles. She had long given up on carpets – they took forever to dry. Greta leapt away from it, but then immediately tripped over a stray pot plant and crashed to the floor anyway. Elsa winced.

"I'm so sorry, Greta," she said, helping the girl up. "An – an hour?! I really should get ready. Call my maids, please!"

oOo

Roughly two centuries away, Jack Frost stepped through the globe's time portal.


End file.
